A life cycle of an application can begin at a designing stage and can end at a distribution stage of the application. An application can be tested before it is distributed. The testing of an application can find flaws in the application before the application is distributed. Finding flaws and resolving the flaws can provide for a more enjoyable user experience than if the flaws are not resolved.